


Maybe you're a bad kisser

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [45]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “I accused you of being a bad kisser so you’d kiss me.”





	Maybe you're a bad kisser

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Camila coming out... lol the album... not the person... unfortunately
> 
> Anyway. Have some more fic.
> 
> Also gimme those favourite songs dudes. I wanna know what makes you guys tick... also I may or may not be trying to pick one to base a fic off.
> 
> But I am curious considering my faves are:
> 
> She loves control + Into It + All These Years... and like also Consequences but that shit is sad af

The door to the house slammed shut. Camila flinched when she heard the heavy footsteps that could only mean one thing…

Lauren was angry.

Dinah looked up at Camila with wide eyes while Normani and Ally shuffled further into the sofa. Lauren stormed into the living room and sat down next to Camila with a huff.

See. The girls had invited themselves to Camila’s new house. Camila had opened the door and was floored by the fact they were even there. She was then absolutely stunned when they said they wanted to listen to her album and have a album release party in her living room. But who was she to say no?

Lauren had been called away with a promise of being back in a hour. And she was… she was just fuming now.

Lauren aggressively took a bite of the donut in her hand and the room was still oddly quiet.

“You alright Laur?” Normani asked tentatively. Lauren huffed again. Camila reached out and placed her hand on Lauren’s shoulder, rubbing her upper arm soothingly. Lauren relaxed into the sofa.

“I hate men.”

There was a general murmuring around the room, a quiet yet vehement agreement with Lauren’s statement. Camila was in the middle of agreeing when she shook her head, like her mind just record scratched to a stop.

“Wait. What?”

Lauren leant her head against the back of the sofa, closing her eyes with a sigh.

“You heard me.” Lauren said bluntly.

“What happened?” Ally asked gently. Lauren leapt off the sofa and paced around the room.

“That dickhead Ty just broke up with me. For no reason!” Lauren finally exclaimed.

Internally Camila was cheering and if the look on Dinah’s face was anything to go by she thought the same. Camila cleared her throat and patted the sofa next to her.

“Wanna talk about it?” Camila said gently. Lauren huffed and shrugged sharply.

“Nope. Wanna listen to this album Dinah’s been raving about for days.” Lauren said with a small smile.

And with that the party begun.

\----

It’d been hours. They’d listened to the album so much the four girls knew practically every word of every song. Camila collapsed giggling on the couch as Dinah and Normani argued over which song was better.

Lauren landed next to her, tracing the rim of the blue solo cup in her hand with a sigh (they’d moved to plastic cups when Dinah had accidentally dropped her glass on the floor). Camila rested her head on Lauren’s shoulder as Dinah threw Ally over her shoulder and headed for the pool outside, Normani hollering and filming it all.

“You sure you okay?” Camila asked quietly. The sudden silence of the room settling softly over them. Camila rolled her eyes when suddenly the music kicked in again, Dinah using her phone to start it.

“I’m fine. It was just outta nowhere you know?” Lauren sighed. Camila stretched her arms above her head and leaned back against the sofa.

“Did he at least give you a reason?” Camila asked. Lauren shook her head, staring down at her cup.

Camila couldn’t stand seeing Lauren dejected. She may not have liked the guy but Lauren clearly did.

“I don’t even know why I’m so upset. Like it’s been over for weeks.” Lauren suddenly said bitterly.

Scratch that. Obviously no longer liked him. Camila frowned.

“No reason either? Well that just makes him a dick.” Camila said making Lauren laugh.

“Oh I’m sure he had his reasons.”

“Maybe you’re a bad kisser.” Camila blurted out. Obviously she thought the opposite but it was the first thing that came into her head so might as well see where it leads. Lauren’s head jerked round to look at Camila, her lips parted in surprise and her eyes looking happier.

“Excuse me?” She asked with a shocked laugh.

“I said maybe you’re a bad kisser.” Camila said. She was living the phrase ‘fake it ‘till you make it’ right now, because she was certain Lauren could see the nerves in her eyes.

“I am so not a bad kisser.” Lauren scoffed, folding her arms and staring at Camila with a smirk.

“Oh yeah? He ever tell you otherwise?” Camila shot back, okay she should really just shut her mouth.

“...well no…” Oh great just another reason to hate him. Doesn’t even compliment Lauren’s kissing skills. From those soft looking lips he should’ve been professing his love for them if not for Lauren herself. 

Okay Camila was way of track right now. 

Focus.

“But!” Lauren’s voice snapped Camila out of it. “I know I’m good.” Camila raised her eyebrow in surprise.

“Prove it.”

Camila slapped her hands over her mouth the second those words left her lips. 

Cabello shut the fuck up! Hush. Zip it. Stop. 

While Camila was internally yelled at herself, Lauren regarded her curiously. Sure she’d noticed Camila was less than happy about her relationship with Ty and Lauren saw the smirk on her and Dinah’s faces when she’d told them. But really? Did Camila like her too? As in Lauren just wasted six months with Ty trying to get over Camila when in fact she’d liked her all along? 

What a fucking stupid idea.

Communication people. Communication and this could’ve been avoided. But no.

Camila finally looked up at Lauren and saw her curious look at her. Camila slowly lowered her hands from her mouth and frowned.

“Lo?” Camila asked.

“You really want me to prove it?” 

Camila was suddenly on high alert. Lauren had shuffled closer, the tips of her fingers brushing her shoulder on the back of the sofa. Her voice dropped into that husky tone Camila had only heard her sing with. Her usually bright green eyes had dulled, eyelids drooped slightly, pupils slowly dilating. Camila couldn’t help but watch when Lauren’s tongue flicked over her lips teasingly. Camila swallowed harshly, clearing her throat quietly. 

“I mean-” Camila cringed when her voice cracked and Lauren giggled quietly.

“Camila. Relax.” Lauren said, shuffling closer so their sides were pressed together.

“I am. Completely.” Camila defended quickly. Lauren hummed.

“Sure Camz.” Lauren breathed out quietly. Camila took a deep breath and slowly wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck.

“I still stand by my statement.” Camila whispered.

“Hmm?” Camila’s confidence racked up as she saw Lauren’s eyes focused on her lips, her mind clearly not focused on Camila’s words.

“I still think you’re a bad kisser. I mean why else would Ty break up with you.” Camila said nonchalantly. Lauren’s eyes snapped up to Camila’s. Camila smirked at Lauren who shook her head slightly, her teeth biting her lip.

“You are asking for trouble.” Lauren growled playfully. Camila threw her head back with a laugh, her breath hitching when she felt Lauren’s lips at the base of her throat. Camila leaned down, her lips centimetres from Lauren’s lips, feeling her harsh breath against her lips when she curled her fingers into Lauren’s hair.

“I think you’ll find I’m asking for you to prove it.” Camila whispered. Lauren surged forward and captured Camila’s lips softly. Camila sighed against her lips and pulled her closer with the hand in her hair. It was as amazing as Camila had imagined. And she had imagined it a lot… although not with Lauren in control.

There’s a reason she wrote She Loves Control.

Camila pushed Lauren’s shoulders back into the sofa and slid her leg over her hip. The surprised gasp against her lips as Camila settled into Lauren’s lips let Camila slip her tongue between soft pink lips, the tip just grazing the back of Lauren’s teeth. Lauren gripped Camila’s thighs tightly while Camila ran her hands through Lauren’s hair, pushing down into her harder.

Camila would’ve happily gone waaayy further on this tiny ass couch that felt way too small but there was a loud splash outside before Dinah ran back into the room cackling.

So Camila didn’t let her hands wander any further than Lauren’s collarbones, she did however keep biting Lauren’s lip and kissing her harder. Lauren was too far gone to notice Dinah had even returned so Camila smirked when she flinched at Dinah’s loud gasp.

“You guys!” Dinah squealed. Camila turned her head to see Dinah tearing up and calling for Normani. 

“Forget Ally! Leave her in the pool! She’s a grown ass woman she can climb out herself! Get over here now! No I’m serious! It’s C A M R EN!”

Camila glanced down at Lauren who nodded her head for the stairs and Camila nodded back, slipping off her lap quietly and taking Lauren’s hand as she dragged her upstairs. Dinah blissfully unaware as she yelled out the back door.

Normani finally walked over to the door. Both her and Dinah looked inside the room and Normani rolled her eyes at Dinah.

“Hey where’d they go?”

\----

Lauren shut the door behind her and sighed quietly. Camila wrapped her arms around Lauren’s waist and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck. Lauren turned in her arms and kissed her slowly; lips pulling expertly at Camila’s, tongue flicking over her lips and teasing Camila’s before disappearing, head ducking down to kiss down Camila’s neck. 

“Have I proven you wrong yet?” Lauren murmured against Camila’s skin. Camila shook her head, pushing Lauren back towards her bed. King size. Duh. She may be small but she likes to stretch.

“No?” Lauren asked with a smirk. Camila pushed her to lay down on the bed and climbed into her lap slowly.

“Takes a lot to convince me.” Camila stated with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Lauren laughed softly and gripped the back of Camila’s neck, pulling her down until their lips brushed.

“How about I convince you then?” Lauren whispered before claiming Camila’s lips once more, Camila melting into the body below her with a sigh.

For once her lack of filter seemed to have paid off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Comments / requests / kudos all welcome here and on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
